


Make This Leap

by AmeliaXOXO



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaXOXO/pseuds/AmeliaXOXO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes est un respectable, admirable, très aimable, excellent parti, et tient vraiment à convaincre Greg Lestrade qu'il a toujours raison – sur ce point, en particulier. [Cadeau pour Flo'w Tralala]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make This Leap

**Author's Note:**

> La chanson est "Geronimo" du groupe Sheppard.

« Chopez-le, les gars ! » entendit-il distinctement avant de se sentir plaqué au sol et immobilisé par ce qui semblait être plusieurs assaillants plutôt athlétiques. Puis, sans même avoir le temps de réagir, tout en étant maintenu par ses membres et sa tête, il ressentit une vive douleur dans le cou. Il venait de subir une piqûre/injection involontaire de substance inconnue !

« Oh, merde ! » fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de complètement flipper parce qu'on était peut-être en train d'attenter à sa vie, ni l'occasion de noter que les « malfaiteurs » étaient en surnombre et qu'ils lui étaient familiers, il ne pouvait certainement pas savoir qu'il avait déjà maintes fois voyagé dans la vieille camionnette dans laquelle on le jeta négligemment. Non, rien de tout cela. Greg Lestrade ne savait pas qu'il venait d'être enlevé, dans la rue, en plein jour.

_oOo_

Sa première impression était qu'il venait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil en position inconfortable. Il dodelina de la tête et cligna des yeux un nombre incalculable de fois. La lumière était trop forte, ses oreilles bourdonnaient furieusement et sa bouche avait un goût tellement écœurant et pâteux qu'il s'inquiéta un moment de s'être vomi dessus.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité à essayer de calmer sa respiration et à s'accommoder à la clarté, sa deuxième impression était qu'il se tenait en réalité assis sur un fauteuil Louis XVI – comment connaissait-il ce détail lui échappa totalement. Ce qui lui était impossible à rater était que non seulement, il se trouvait sur un siège inconnu, mais qu'il y était solidement attaché ! Pieds et poignets respectivement scotchés à l'empiètement et aux accoudoirs du fameux fauteuil. Même ses cuisses et son torse étaient irrémédiablement fixés à l'assise et au dossier. Sans doute avait-il à faire à des psychopathes du scotch argenté. En tout état de cause, son esprit embrumé n'arrivait plus à déterminer s'il était plus choqué par sa captivité ou par le fait qu'il connaissait le style Louis XVI.

Toutes ces impressions furent soudain reléguées à un coin de sa tête quand il leva les yeux pour la première fois depuis son réveil. Rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il vit : John foutu Watson, un regard inquiet à son adresse. Il en sursauta tellement fort qu'il aurait pu tomber… S'il n'était ligoté.

\- John ?!

\- Greg, murmura presque craintivement son vis-à-vis, tout en tendant la main gauche pour toucher sa carotide. Greg, sache que je l'en ai dissuadé du mieux que j'ai pu. Je lui ai répété un million de fois que c'est vraiment la _pire_ idée du monde entier, déclara-t-il d'un trait en guise d'excuse.

\- John ! Mais qu'est-ce que… croassa le prisonnier, la gorge enflammée.

\- Tiens. Bois, fit l'étudiant en médecine, lui tendant un gobelet avec une paille. Lentement. Tu es en état de choc.

Greg allait s'écrier qu'un peu, putain, il était « en état de choc », quand son regard balaya la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et s'arrêta sur une vision d'horreur : Sherlock Holmes se tenait au fond et souriait de toutes ses dents en lui faisant de grands signes de la main.

Lestrade en avala son eau de travers, s'étouffa presque et émit une quinte de toux incontrôlable. Il ignorait combien de temps son corps allait tenir face à tous ces rebondissements successifs et brutaux. Et dire que la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il avait quitté l'entraînement du samedi matin, très confiant de pouvoir remporter la prochaine rencontre inter-établissements.

John émit un soupir de mécontentement en foudroyant son colocataire du regard.

\- Je t'ai dit d'attendre dehors !

\- Mais, John, il faut bien que j'entre à un moment donné ! protesta le brun au comportement de fou.

Greg échoua à réguler sa respiration, ce qui lui valut un nouveau visage inquiet du jeune blond et une remarque de reproche.

\- Bravo, Sherlock ! Il hyperventile, maintenant. Ça va, respire calmement, Greg, murmura-t-il se voulant rassurant, tout en appuyant une main sur le bras du captif. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça.

\- John ? grogna soudain Sherlock depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. C'est bon, tu peux y aller maintenant.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que…

L'intéressé se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur : contact prolongé sur Greg Lestrade. Le « prisonnier » risquait de transférer son affection à la personne qu'il considérait comme plus compatissante. L'idiot à boucles brunes avait passé une heure à lui faire un schéma détaillé de l'attitude à adopter pour ne pas ruiner ses plans de mégalo. Et John avait failli.

\- Tu es complètement cinglé, Sherlock. Cette « réunion improvisée » a besoin de quelqu'un qui a toute sa tête.

\- « Réunion improvisée » ?! s'écria furieusement l'invalidé. Vous êtes _tous les deux_ de grands malades ! Détachez-moi tout de suite !

\- Tu peux y aller maintenant, John, répéta obstinément le maître de la réunion improvisée.

\- Parfait ! Va te faire foutre ! Je te préviens, idiot : si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, je t'amocherai tellement que ton frère ne pourra pas te reconnaître. Ne m'appelle pas en cas de problème, j'en ai ma claque de tes merdes.

Puis, pour Lestrade, il ajouta plus calmement :

\- Je sais qu'il peut paraître extrême comme ça, mais je t'en prie, écoute ce qu'il a à dire. S'il te plaît. Je te jure qu'il va te libérer. Hein ? Sherlock ?

\- Bien sûr. À demain, John.

Et c'est ainsi que celui qui semblait le plus sain d'esprit quitta la pièce en une démarche tendue et des insultes bien senties à l'adresse de Sherlock Holmes.

\- Alors ? Pas trop serré ? commença l'étudiant en chimie d'un ton engageant.

\- Va te faire foutre, gros bâtard ! éructa Greg indéniablement hors de lui. Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Non pertinent.

Une pièce au-dessus de la bibliothèque du département d'histoire. Un de ses points de chute favoris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sherlock devait faire extrêmement attention. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre une erreur de stratégie supplémentaire. D'abord, il n'aurait pas dû réagir aussi impulsivement contre un simple contact amical entre un apprenti médecin inquiet et son patient désorienté. John était le seul expert en relations humaines que Sherlock connaissait dans tout le campus… et même dans le monde, mais il trouva le moyen de s'en débarrasser. Maintenant, il se devait de redoubler de prudence.

\- Je ne voulais pas en arriver aux scotchs, mais il fallait vraiment que je te parle.

\- Vraiment ?! Il existe une invention géniale appelée « téléphone », Sherlock ! John aurait pu te montrer comment t'en servir.

\- Pas pour ce que je dois te dire.

\- Alors, parle ! Putain de Sherlock Holmes !

Lestrade, malgré sa fureur savait qu'il lui fallait écouter, quoi qu'aurait pu dire le commanditaire de son kidnapping. Ce dernier d'ailleurs prit une profonde inspiration et la bloqua en essayant de se remémorer le discours méticuleusement préparé. Mais il ne savait pas comment l'amorcer, alors, il continua à retenir sa respiration. Au bout d'un moment, Greg n'y tenant plus, risqua d'un ton incrédule :

\- Oi ! Tu deviens bleu ! J'arrive pas à y croire. Tu m'as enlevé et attaché juste pour te _suicider_ devant moi ?! Mais laisse-moi t'aider, au moins !

Sherlock n'attendit pas la fin des invectives pour inspirer goulûment. Et d'une voix faussement assurée, il affirma :

\- Oh, mais respirer, c'est ennuyeux.

Greg continua à le fixer avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'étonnement, comme si un tel être ne pouvait exister que dans un cauchemar familier, le hantant toutes les nuits.

\- Je veux qu'on soit un couple. Et tu le veux aussi.

Ce n'était pas une proposition, ni une supplique, juste une annonce, une évidence, une vérité générale et Greg en fut frappé comme si à nouveau, il était taclé au sol.

\- Non, répondit-il traînant la syllabe, comme il l'aurait fait avec quelqu'un qui ne parlait pas la même langue. Il y a un malentendu, Sherlock. Tu es avec John Watson. Tu sais, le blond plutôt beau gosse qui était là tout à l'heure.

Dans l'état où il se trouvait, le plus âgé n'arrivait pas à décider s'il était plus ébahi par sa capacité à aligner des mots encore sensés, ou par la confusion dont Sherlock Holmes était manifestement victime.

\- John ? Tu crois que je suis en relation avec John ? Hum. Ça peut expliquer certaines choses…

\- Bon, laisse-moi partir, maintenant. Je ne me sens pas bien.

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ?

L'intéressé se contenta de secouer la tête.

\- John est mon colocataire. Il me supporte et crie sur tous les toits qu'il est mon ami pour je ne sais quelle raison.

\- Parfait ! Il t'aime vraiment. Maintenant, je dois partir.

\- Non ! Lestrade, je fais mon possible, là. Mets-y un peu du tien, pour l'amour du ciel !

\- Sinon, quoi ? Tu vas me torturer, me tuer et dissoudre mon corps ? C'est moi qui vais te tuer ! Voilà ! J'y ai mis tout ce que j'ai. Satisfait ?!

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas. Tout ça, fit-il en indiquant la pièce, c'est pour toi !

\- Tu as repris de la drogue ! Mais bien sûr ! Tu as rechuté ! Oh, Sherlock. Ce n'est pas grave, on va tout recommencer. Tu verras, on s'en sortira.

En vérité, Greg prononçait ces mots sans y croire. Sherlock avait l'air encore plus désorienté qu'il ne l'était le soir où il l'avait récupéré dans les gradins, à moitié mort de froid et d'inanition, maigre comme un clou rouillé et délirant en manque de fix. Après, lui-même s'était saigné les veines, avait tout supporté : le pronostic pessimiste des médecins, les moqueries de ses amis incompréhensifs, l'arrogance sans bornes du patient, pour le remettre sur pied et se voir méprisé au bout du compte, quand il put à nouveau remplir ses costumes de grande marque. Même son propre frère collet monté n'appelait plus que pour vérifier s'ils avaient besoin de liquidités ou s'il fallait organiser les obsèques.

À cette époque, Greg n'eut jamais à perdre espoir. Il savait que le gars maigrichon allait défier tous les paris et rester en vie, parce qu'il était là pour le soutenir et qu'entre deux mauvais trips, il était plutôt intéressant et brillant.

Tandis que là, à cet instant, en sentant la colle des rubans adhésifs lui gratter la peau et les attaches lui comprimer la circulation, en voyant les yeux fous couleur océan, il perdit tout ce qui lui restait de foi. Un voile de tristesse assombrit son visage, phénomène qui n'échappa cependant pas à l'observation de Sherlock.

\- Non, répondit gentiment le cadet en posant ses mains sur celles entravées de Greg. Je n'ai pas rechuté, je t'assure. Regarde-moi, intima-t-il, l'obligeant à relever les yeux. Soyons ensemble. comme John et une de ses conquêtes sans lendemain. Sauf que nous, nous serons gays et que nous aurons un lendemain.

Il ponctua sa déclaration d'un sourire enthousiaste qui ne fit qu'accentuer le froncement des sourcils de son interlocuteur.

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu es le grand Sherlock Holmes, tu te ris de la mort et des sentiments humains. Pour toi, ce ne sont que des défaillances psychologiques et physiologiques propres aux plus faibles. C'est bien ça ? Toi, tu ne fais que mener des expériences et nous sommes tes heureux petits cobayes sous ton parfait microscope.

L'amertume contenue dans les paroles de Lestrade transperça le chimiste en plein cœur, car oui, contre toute spéculation, il en avait un. Il avait juste délibérément choisi de ne l'utiliser qu'en de rares circonstances, après avoir constaté l'inanité et la vacuité de la majorité des êtres humains.

\- C'est vrai. Je suis ce Sherlock Holmes. Je suis au-dessus de toute cette médiocrité.

Le soupir dédaigneux de son prisonnier l'interrompit.

\- Mais _tu_ es mon exception.

\- Oh, s'il te plaît ! Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas plutôt John Watson ?

\- Non, mais laisse John Watson là où il est !

\- Tu ne me connais même pas !

Et il y eut une longue pause. Sherlock resta là, accroupi, les mains progressivement réchauffées par un contact qu'il avait imposé, à contempler le visage de Lestrade.

Il le connaissait tellement, au contraire. Par où commencer ? C'était Lestrade, assez grand, mais pas trop, la taille idéale pour qu'il pût sentir ses cheveux lors d'un face-à-face, une odeur de plein air, d'herbe fraîchement coupée, de soleil, de propreté et de musc qui lui était propre ; des cheveux bruns ; la peau dorée par la pratique de tout ce sport lui ayant valu une bourse d'étude ; des muscles bien dessinés, un corps « prometteur » - Sherlock se surprenait souvent à être perturbé par ses pensées vagabondes quand il suivait en cachette son évolution sur le terrain – une mâchoire volontaire ornée d'une légère barbe de trois jours dissimulant une minuscule fossette au menton ; une voix rocailleuse, sa seule faiblesse étant la cigarette ; un sourire éblouissant qui s'étendait jusqu'aux yeux de couleur chocolat amer ; un caractère franc, plein de malice, d'humour et de légèreté, mais aussi une sincérité désarmante, une perspicacité au-dessus de la moyenne qu'il s'amusait pourtant à dissimuler, une bonté et une générosité presque irrationnelles envers des êtres improbables. Sherlock se souvenait parfaitement de cette époque à la fois maudite et bénie où Lestrade était son seul repère. Cet homme avait patiemment attendu qu'il se rétablisse, il lui avait tenu la main au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. Ils étaient tous deux étudiants, mais Sherlock se sentait juste comme un petit garçon perdu et renfermé, avant que Greg n'entre dans sa vie et qu'il trouve en lui un véritable ami. Lestrade était son exception…

\- Bien sûr, que je te connais. Tu es toi. Lestrade, affirma-t-il, un sourire rêveur flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Et c'est quoi, mon prénom ? défia l'autre en levant un sourcil.

\- … Quelle importance ?

\- C'est Greg ! Détache-moi !

\- Greg. Je ne peux pas te détacher avant d'avoir la promesse que tu vas nous donner une chance. Je n'ai jamais fait tout ça auparavant et je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer. Donc, tu vas récompenser mes efforts et nous allons devenir un couple d'amoureux !

Pendant sa tirade, il remonta ses mains vers les bras de son interlocuteur en une tentative ratée de caresse. Lestrade, de son côté, en déglutit difficilement.

\- Pour… Pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu m'obliges à me répéter… C'est agaçant. Tu es mon exception, Lestrade !

\- Pourquoi maintenant, alors ?

L'apprenti chimiste aurait largement préféré avaler une solution chlorée, plutôt que d'admettre que cette précipitation était née du fait d'avoir vécu pour la première fois les affres de la jalousie. Il avait _déduit_ que Sally Donovan était sur le point de jeter son dévolu sur _son_ Lestrade.

\- Parce que l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée auparavant. Ta « fiancée », cracha-t-il.

Cette femme aussi constituait un sujet délicat.

\- Pourquoi me kidnapper ? Ce n'est pas « logique », appuya le plus âgé, toujours dubitatif.

\- Parce que tu es tellement bouché, que mes tentatives sont toujours restées vaines ! Réfléchis, Lestrade !

\- Tu… Quand ?!

\- Hier, avant-hier et tous les autres jours depuis que je suis clean ! hurla le génie, entièrement dépité par l'incrédulité de son « invité ».

Un immense éclat de rire emplit toute la pièce et provoqua des frissons de plaisir le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sherlock. Lestrade était loin d'avoir deviné que les silences réprobateurs, les regards assassins, les remarques cinglantes et les moqueries humiliantes représentaient l'arsenal de séduction du grand dégingandé. Il continua à rire sous les yeux décontenancés de son « ami », mais parvint à se calmer au bout de quelques minutes. Le cadet ne lâchait pas le contact.

\- Oh, Sherlock. Tu peux me détacher, maintenant.

\- Non. Tu vas devenir violent.

\- Tu sais que non.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas encore parvenus à un accord.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter de sortir avec toi dans cet état. L'accord serait entaché de vice.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne veux pas la même chose que moi. J'ai vu tes pupilles se dilater, ta température corporelle augmenter. Tu me désires également, Lestrade.

\- Oui. Je l'admets. Mais je dois dire qu'en fait, Sherlock, j'avais renoncé à toute idée de t'avoir depuis longtemps. J'ai même tout abandonné à l'entrée en lice de John. Vous allez très bien ensemble.

\- Je n'ai pas _envie_ de coucher avec John ! rétorqua le plus jeune en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et bien entendu, je dois me sentir honoré que tu veuilles le faire avec moi et que tu m'aies attaché ? s'esclaffa le sportif, tout à fait détendu à présent.

Sherlock bougonna un instant et se leva enfin pour se saisir du couteau sur le bureau. Il trancha un à un les liens de son captif, la peur lui tenaillant les tripes : il n'avait plus aucun moyen de pression contre lui.

\- Merci, dit sincèrement Greg. Puis, en constatant la mine renfrognée du brun, il ajouta avec un sourire en coin : tout ce que j'ai pour toi, c'est la promesse que je vais considérer ta proposition.

Sherlock plongea son regard dans celui malicieux de l'aîné. C'était mieux que rien, mieux que ce qu'il avait plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Tu es dur en affaire.

\- J'ai appris du plus grand.

Lestrade se releva alors pour dégourdir ses jambes. Sherlock ne le quittait pas. C'était clair qu'il voulait encore parler.

\- Mais… Ce genre de marché… Est-ce que ça ne se conclut pas par un geste ? Un signe de bonne volonté ?

\- À quoi tu penses ?

Et sans plus perdre de temps, Sherlock se pencha pour rapprocher ses lèvres de celles de Greg pour qui il brûlait d'impatience. Pourtant, par réflexe, l'aîné se détourna en objectant.

\- Attends ! Je ne me suis pas brossé les dents !

\- La ferme ! ordonna le jeune homme, en le tirant par le col de sa veste et en unissant leurs bouches.

Il s'était documenté, il avait appris le processus par cœur, mais aucun article ne l'avait prévenu pour les papillons euphoriques dans son ventre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à être autant submergé par les sensations qu'il en aurait indubitablement explosé. Et ce n'était qu'un baiser ! Les lèvres de Lestrade étaient douces et joueuses au début, puis affamées et exigeantes à mesure que le moment se prolongeait. Le débutant que Sherlock était se contenta d'abord de ressentir le mouvement en lui-même, pour ensuite y faire écho et soutirer des soupirs de contentement de la part de son _futur_ petit ami. À la fin, quand ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de séparer pour respirer, Lestrade rit doucement.

\- Alors, c'est ça, le syndrome de Stockholm ?

\- Pas strictement.

Au loin, un téléphone sonna de manière insistante.

\- C'est John. Il veut vérifier si nous sommes toujours en vie… Ou au moins, la bonne moitié. Tu devrais lui répondre, il ne me croira jamais.

Lestrade sourit une dernière fois, lui planta un chaste baiser, et se dirigea vers le bureau pour décrocher le téléphone.

D'innombrables détails restaient encore à être mis au point. Ils allaient devoir adapter leurs pathologies mentales respectives, et leur relation n'avait même pas _techniquement_ commencé. Cependant, pour la première fois de sa vie, Sherlock se sentait transporté et heureux, sans que cela n'implique une autre preuve de sa supériorité intellectuelle, la prévisibilité des gens du peuple, ou les merveilles de la science moderne. Cette fois, il éprouvait de la joie et de l'appréhension, ce paradoxe des débuts de relations amoureuses, ce saut vers l'inconnu qu'il réalisait avec le compagnon parfait. Ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre.


End file.
